Hell Bent
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: She had been summoned for a specific reason—hunt and eliminate the world's deadliest monster. Little did she know that she would become the hunted. In this deadly game of cat and mouse there is much at stake. Will they be ready for the end and what it may bring or will they be their own destruction? **Hellsing/SM Crossover**


**Hell Bent**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She had been summoned for a specific reason—hunt and eliminate the world's deadliest monster. Little did she know that she would become the hunted. In this deadly game of cat and mouse there is much at stake. Will they be ready for the end and what it may bring or will they be their own destruction? **Hellsing/SM Crossover****

**Note: This won't be a long one. **

**...**

* * *

_…_

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions…_

…

* * *

**...**

"I swear to God you better have a good fucking excuse for doing this!" Cosmos growled through clenched teeth. Her hand on her staff was clutched so tightly that the nails dug into her palms, making trails of silver blood flow from her palms. Really, if this was another summoning for crop blessings, she was going to pull her hair out!

Yeah, Crystal Tokyo hadn't lasted like Setsuna promised. Yeah, Sailor Moon was gone and Cosmos took her place. Yeah, she still gave a rat's ass about this planet, but no she did not appreciate them taking advantage of her powers! She had left instructions with the descendants of the people of Crystal Tokyo for how to summon her if they needed it. Throughout the years, people had lost sight of the meaning of summoning a Goddess. Eventually she had to hide the instructions; however, every so often, some idiot would find them.

Last time it was during the earth's rebirth. Some caveman summoned her for love advice. Needless to say, she had been channeling Rei's spirit that moment and the creation of fire took a different turn from all the others. Of course, discovering fire was apparently the turn on for every cave woman, so that particular cave man, though beaten, bloodied, and mutilated from her ire, had plenty of cave women to choose from.

It wasn't surprising to Cosmos that men were pigs even in the early years…

"What? Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to tell me what it is that you want?" She began to tap her foot impatiently while eyeing the strange man before her. He was human, that much she could tell, but he seemed awfully nervous about doing this, even before she started bitching. Taking her eyes off of him for the moment, she looked around her surrounding areas. The guy had the decency to summon her in a modest motel.

Of course, if he did this to get laid….

Cosmos' eyes began to glow silver in her irritation. She would castrate the bastard if he dared try any of that fertility shit with her.

"I-I-um…" He coughed and began to fidget on the spot. If he was looking for some Goddess action, he was sure doing a poor job of impressing her. From her emphatic abilities, she could sense no ill will directed towards her. It seemed more likely he was going to mess himself than actually attempt any harm to her.

"You…what?" Cosmos took a deep breath and tried to relax. When the man still seemed unable to regain his voice, he shoved a very thick folder in her direction. Taking it with her free hand, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Using her lap for a table, she flipped through the information. Apparently in this rebirth vampires existed. Raising and incredulous brow, she shot him an, "Are you serious?" look.

The kid (by her standards) could only nod and point to the file. She continued to flip through it until she came to a picture with the name 'ALUCARD' scrawled on the bottom. The picture was stapled to a sheet filled with information on this vampire. It mostly informed her of his misdeeds and some of his abilities.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Cosmos looked to the still fidgeting guy. He pulled an envelope from his pocket, handed it to her, and then ran out of the room as if hell itself was nipping at his heels.

"Okay?" Cosmos set her staff aside and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter, presumably from a well-to-do politician, begging for her assistance in the matter of this vampire. The length of the letter was ten pages, and it mostly consisted of repeat information from the files. However, also included on the last page was a DVD that had been taped to the paper.

The cover had black ink writing that said, "Play me"

"Well, Alice, you better do what they say," Cosmos chuckled as she moved to the TV and put the DVD into the DVD player. After fiddling with the remote, she managed to make the DVD player work. The TV screen soon became filled with red as the man from the photo slaughtered hundreds of soldiers.

The video was only fifteen minutes long, but Cosmos had never seen so much bloodshed in her life. The only equivalent would be the attack on the Moon Kingdom, and even then it had been quick deaths. This…this was anything but quick and clean. Sighing heavily, Cosmos decided that it would be best for her to at least investigate the supernatural being. Reaching to her ear, she tapped her earring and a visor appeared over her eyes while a microphone extended down to her mouth.

"Hey," She spoke with depression. "I won't be returning. They actually have something important for me to take care of this time."

"Aw," Galaxia pouted from the other end between shots of tequila. "Too bad! I guess all of these sexy guys are mine for the night!" The golden senshi let out a scream of delight as one of the male dancers appeared in Cosmos' view. It was obvious that Galaxia had already drunk too much. She could hold her liquor almost as well as Cosmos could, and that wasn't saying much.

"Yeah, have fun, girl," Cosmos rolled her eyes. "You only get married once."

"Later, Cosmos!"

"Bye, Galaxia," Cosmos ended the communication and stood to start her mission. The file showed that the being rarely traveled out of England, and if he did, he did not stay gone for very long. She wasn't sure why that would be, but it made her job a lot easier. With a wave of her hand over her body, her attire changed to a burgundy sweater dress. Black leggings would keep the chill off of legs along with a pair of leather knee high boots. A leopard print scar was wrapped around her neck to complete the ensemble.

Summoning her staff back to her hands, a portal appeared. When she entered through it, she reappeared in an alleyway. Discarding her staff, she exited the alley and looked for some clue as to her location. Her eye caught a street sign that read Whitechapel Road.

"Great," Cosmos sighed as she rubbed her temples. What better sign could there be than to appear where the Jack the Ripper murders occurred during the history of her first rebirth on the planet. Even worse, a thick layer of fog crept across the street, making visibility limited.

Cosmos shivered from the dampness that hung in the air. She had misjudged how chilly it would be. She retrieved a jacket from her subspace pocket and slipped it on quickly. Giving her surroundings one last look, she started walking in hopes of finding a place to sleep for the night.

**…**

It was strange to be without a Master for so long. Even stranger was the fact that he was awake without a Master. With Integra dead, Alucard no longer had anyone to serve. The Hellsing line was dead. As such, he was free of servitude, but the seals still restricted him. The only thing to remain from his time under Hellsing was his fledgling, Seras.

Alucard had quickly found life boring. Integra had always made things much more interesting. Of course, if she were still alive, she may have argued that it was simply Alucard's joy from annoying her that had entertained him so often. Regardless, Alucard now spent his time killing any vampires and ghouls that dared to rise and try to disturb the peace his former Master and the former Queen had worked towards.

As such, he did patrols and on occasion Seras would join him. Tonight was one of those nights. It was perfect weather for an attack. London was hidden in a thick layer of fog that encompassed the entire city. Any person traveling alone would be an ideal target…

"_Master,_" Seras' voice echoed through his mind. He let out a soft hum of acknowledgement. "_I found something strange…"_

He grinned as his mind imagined all of the possibilities. Merging with the shadows, he was able to quickly locate and move to her location. He scanned their surroundings once he fully appeared next to her. He could see nothing of interest. He made to comment on it, but that was when the scent hit him. Blood red eyes began to glow as the darkness inside of him stirred in interest.

"What is that?!" Seras questioned as she turned her glowing eyes to Alucard. It had been a normal patrol until that point. She had taken out six weak fledgling vampires before stumbling upon the scent. The rush from the hunt and kill was replaced with a blood lust so strong it even rivaled that of her fledgling lust.

"I'm going to find out," The purr of promise coupled with the glow of his eyes made her Master look even more deadly that night. She had seen blood lust on him, but this looked different. He looked as if he was readying for a fight. The shadows were swirling around him, whipping through the air in their eagerness to find the owner of that scent.

Seras opened her mouth to respond, but before she could utter a word, he was gone.

**…**

It was just beginning to rain when she found a place that appealed to her. Ducking under the cover of the canopy shielding the sidewalk entrance of the hotel, she wiped her damp bangs away from her forehead. She would check in first and then find something to eat. It had been too long since she last visited and indulged in a good old cheeseburger!

Before she could clear the doorway, a chill swept through her body. Cosmos froze. Eyes that were disguised blue now turned silver as the shadows seemed to come to life around her. She could sense it. Darkness was growing closer to her. Its essence was strikingly familiar to Chaos, and that fact had her stomach knotting.

Moving away from the entrance way of the hotel, she slipped in to the alley next door and summoned another portal. If she was being followed she would need to make the chase more difficult. Her form disappeared just as Alucard's materialized.

He followed the short trail from the hotel and to the alley. He growled in frustration when the scent ended. With the rain pouring down, the scent was quickly washing away. Taking one last drag of the unique scent, he stored it to memory. He would be sure to find the owner of that scent before too long. His fangs were aching to sink into them to see if they tasted as delicious as they smelled.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Quick little project that I had stewing in the back of my mind. I blame MegaKat. I also blame BroDare! He made an awesome picture for me! It is the picture you see for this story.**

**I don't know when I'll update this, but I will. **

**Side note: Personalities are reflected in the way you write (ex: review). You can't fake who you really are. It is obvious in the way you talk (write) and what you say. Call yourself whatever/whoever you want, but it is obvious as to who you really are!**

**Just a little heads up for those that didn't realize it.**

**Lots of love to my reviewers and fans!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
